


Preposterous

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fortune Telling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi a foriegn diplomat, and Mido is assigned to be his contact in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaco/gifts).



> Sometimes I cast fortunes. The fortunes in question are real interpretations, but seemed particularly apt. :)

> **Sagittarius**
> 
> No matter how carefully written all laws contain loopholes. Don’t go breaking or bending the rules, instead focus on what is specifically being allowed or not allowed and consider the options you have openly available. One of these will provide more than just an acceptable way to proceed.
> 
> Be persistent in your goals, but do not allow yourself to become trapped by them.
> 
> **Cancer:**
> 
> There are times when you can achieve a great deal and accomplish anything that you put your mind to, especially when it comes to changing people’s minds. Then there are times were it all seems impossible, and that you’re speaking a foreign language for all the effect that your words have.
> 
> You have the capacity to be heard and to inspire others - if you can see beyond whatever is worrying you.

 

Despite his relative “youth”, Midorima has been the assigned contact in Japan for a number of diplomats over the years, and is considered reasonably experienced in the field. Which is probably for the best, as if he had only as a contact had ever dealt with Akashi… Well if he considered Akashi an accurate representation of foreigners in general… Well Midorima would be be fearing for the future of Japan more often than he currently does.

(Which is usually only after being exposed to the latest set of idiocy from Kise who for some reason is convinced, utterly convinced, that Midorima is interested in listening to whatever asinine adventures Kise had invoked or escaped from that day.)

Every language Midorima speaks, Akashi speaks equally well or better. Any trivia point Midorima brings up, Akashi is able to provide context background and cite further sources. Every instrument Midorima plays, Akashi can pick up flawlessly.

Always perfect poised, perfectly polite, perfectly on time, perfectly agreeable. Midorima can’t even pinpoint what it is about Akashi that drives him to the edge, other than Akashi is always too much.

While Midorima only truly follows Oha-Asa zodiacs; when he reads the fortunes in the newspaper that day, he can’t help but feel that it’s just as well Akashi doesn’t place much stock in fortune telling; as todays forecasts seems to be more about how they both live their day to day lives; nothing that would actually make a difference even if it was taken into consideration.

Akashi is always persistent in his goals, always takes into consideration his goals and the very idea of Akashi being trapped is absolutely ludicrous to consider.

Worst still no one ever seems to understand.

“Sounds like you’re in love midorimacchi!”

Midorima hangs up, and despairs for the future of Japan, and thinks about the equally apt fortune the newspaper had for cancers that day, then resigns himself to returning to Akashi’s company and the ever present sence of being laughed at.


End file.
